The Rogue Who Stole My Heart
by sweett4life
Summary: Dear journal, Today is the day it comes onto me to obtain a respectable gentleman with title to make sure I will hold a safe future. I want to make sure my mother didn't worry about her only child. My coming out this year is leading to be trying. I am a Lady with a plan and there is no scoundrel who can break me. I do not own any rights to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.
1. Dredging Up The Past

**Chapter 1**

 **Dredging Up The Past**

 **London,1863**

Niklaus Mikaelson stood on his interior balcony overlooking his patrons playing in his gentlemen's club this evening. The one place societies elite gentlemen came to partake in sin. The gentlemen's club offered his clients a place for the upper-class society to enjoy gambling, drinks and of course women. A place for them to get away from their troubles where no one can talk about what goes on inside. Klaus, a bastard child from his mother's infidelity never had it easy. Once the only father Niklaus knew found out that he was not his the abuse he endured was even worse than earlier. It was retribution for the lies his mother let on for years. His half-siblings angered by their father's treatment never cast him out.

Niklaus was reared in the aristocracy, knew how to be a gentleman and what was required of him. Although, since finding out that in fact, he holds no real title and no income. Comfortably, he decided it was time to alter that. Klaus was no gentleman and it was a relief. He never knew his real father but received a missive from a notary informing him that he received a generous amount of money from an unknown benefactor. Then, he got the money and poured it into this.

Every bit a youngster wanting to go away from his troubles he knew these streets quite well. Friends with mostly society's outcasts, kids from an orphanage who got away and lived with a kinsman, who gave them a place to stay if they filled their quota for the day. He learned from them sleight of hand and other interesting tricks to find what he desired. When he first opened the club, they were the first people he thought to run it with. Allowing them to get away from the life they lived, but also earn money and keep it for themselves.

They were fiercely loyal to him and respected him for the most part because he wanted to offer them a better life. He took boys off the streets cleaned them up and offered sanctuary there having them earn a wage and a place to stay. They would take charge of the things that needed to be performed around the clubhouse as well as attend to the client's beverages.

The women were well-treated everything was done under their own conditions. In fact, it was the safest place to be instead of being on the street. They wore black face masks to keep their identity hidden but also to give a certain theme to the club. They were proficient at their jobs plowing his clients with drinks where they would get rip-roaring drunk and lose their money. Every decision was up to them and if something were to happen, any deal made they kept all the winnings.

"Seems you have been getting along rather well brother." His half-brother Elijah Mikealson, Duke of Kent stood behind him looking over the crowd.

"Yes, well, I much enjoy the sound of money. Better in my pocket than theirs, I say." Klaus turned to his brother, "What brings you here, Elijah you are not one to partake in such pleasures."

Elijah walked over to the side table in Klaus's office and overturned two glasses picking up the scotch and poured them two fingers in height. While handing the first glass to Klaus. "Well dear brother, I have news, I am currently engaged. I would wish you to be my best man at the wedding."

Klaus was not surprised by the tidings it was leading to finally find. "Now Elijah you know society would frown on that; regardless of how wealthy I am."

Elijah took a stride towards his comrade. "I understand that and do not care. It's tradition to have your brother even if half to be my second therefore I am asking you. I doubt very much that the nobles be shocked by you being there."

Klaus gave him a quizzical brow by the statement. "And if I refuse?" It was an honest question. Klaus was in no mood to go to anything that had to suffice with the aristocrats unless it requires money and them giving it to him.

"Niklaus please humor me, I never asked once for anything, consider it a wedding present to me." Elijah rebuffed looking at Klaus pleadingly.

Klaus lifted up his glass with a nod and downed the liquid. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Elijah smiled at him, "So, you agree?"

Klaus smiled back at him. "If I, didn't I would have said so."

Elijah nodded and drank the leftover drink from his glass. "Now don't be upset."

Klaus looked at his brother in astonishment. Why would he be upset about this? Then his eyes widened as a realization hit him. "Are you out of your bloody mind! You are not talking about the one vulture whom I loathe the most. "

Elijah looked back at his glass, then moved back to the scotch and filled it and Klaus's.

"Elijah, I hate that woman! Do you remember what she did to me? She was the one who told your father about our mother's betrayal. Then made me go on a hunt for her about how she came to such information, to then find out it was from my real father. Refused to tell me who he was. How could you possibly take me to advert when it's, that, you are espousing? Have you no shame?" Klaus was outraged with his brother.

"Will you still be enraged even if I tell you that she told me who your father was?" Elijah said to Klaus and continued, "You may not like the answer Niklaus, I know that you are happy that you don't have to be involved in the aristocracy. Seemed that you possessed an air of relief when that happened since then you didn't bear to care about what was required of you anymore."

Klaus's interest was piqued, "Yes, that is true, but it does not negate from the fact that she told Mikael. The manner he treated me Elijah even with him thinking I was his and then after Katherine's little slip of the tongue it became far worse. The audacity she had, then not have the courage to tell me. Why today? Was it because it would be the only way you would get hitched with the wench?" Klaus rebuffed back.

Elijah lowered his gaze and with a sigh said, "No, that is not the reason I am marrying her. Although it was brought up and I told her she had to make things right with you. Katherine told me after I proposed how she found out and who. I am happy with her Niklaus and to be honest, there were reasons as well."

Klaus couldn't believe he's hearing these words from his brother's lips, only he wanted answers and answers he will produce. "Fine, you want to marry her. I won't be the one; thank god. I will not forgive her Elijah I do not require to know the how, what, when, where and why. I want to know who. Who's my father then? You said I was glad to be out of the aristocracy, then I am to accept he was a noble, which blackguard was he then?"

Elijah looked at his brother with sympathy. "Ansel Hastings, the deceased Duke of Hastings to be in fact. The Queen gave the title to another noble family after he passed away since he had no heirs except you. Now Niklaus I know this is a lot, perhaps it's for the best. You are self-confident and happy with your life. Do you really want to be a Duke? I will say it is not an easy task and I can be sure you do not want to produce an heir just to pass on the title because that is what is expected."

Klaus was in absolute shock. Now considering the information in his mind. Klaus thought perhaps a Viscount but not a Duke and not a Hasting's Duke. He's heard a lot about him. The closest noble to the Queen herself and filthy rich. He never married, therefore, able to focus on his endeavors. If this is genuine, he would have got wind of this. Unless the benefactor who sent him the money a few years ago was him. He would have been in the will. Wouldn't he know? Wouldn't the real son be named the Duke and not someone the Queen conferred the title too. So, confused by all the information he needed more time to think it over and inquire with the notary who contacted him. He had to make sure this information was in fact true.

"Niklaus, I know you may think that it is a prevarication. I took the issue myself and contacted a friend to investigate. When the Duke of Hastings's will was drawn it had a clause to the lineage of succession. If a son came forward to take the title with proof, he recognizes him as the future heir. I thought how can you be named and able to convey the title if mother was not conjoined to him. I investigated further the matter and found out that in fact, mother had a secret ceremony to him. I asked the investigator how it could be possible she was married to two men. He replied that at that time marriage certificates were not cross-referenced, therefore the possibility highly likely. Niklaus she married him exactly one year before you were birthed. You are legally the rightful successor. It does not null and void the Mikaelson line of succession since she is lawfully tied to both. In such instances, it has occurred in one case, and the crown deemed that it is not the mistake of the child who was acquitted, but the crown's and allowed the marriage to stand."

Klaus in one swift movement drank the contents of his glass and dropped it to the table.

In a hesitant voice, Elijah said "To shift the theme, the first ball of the season will be tomorrow night and Rebecca is having her coming out into society. She will be accompanied by Kol, but I fear he probably wouldn't even chaperon our dear sister. Too busy flirting and drinking is his motive. Perhaps it will do you some good to go. Besides, I recognize that you know all the bad eggs that will be there and would help her stay clean of them. I cannot attend since I have business matters to see to. Will you please go to chaperone?"

Klaus looked at Elijah with daggers in his optics. "Why don't you ask your new fiancé I am certain you can trust her with that. She will indeed be the new duchess, best she starts behaving like one." Klaus said with venom.

"Rebecca hates her, and you know it for the same reasons you hate her. Thus, it seems fair." Elijah said not backing down.

Then Klaus thought of all the human beings that will probably attend and there is no way he would permit her to be involved with any of them. He knew what they did here at the club and she deserved better. It did not help that Rebecca gave her spirit to anyone who expressed interest. He understood why he was being asked to begin with. If he attended no one will in no means, try anything with his sister. He nodded to his brother. "Not for you Elijah, but for her even if she would be upset about it. Mail me the details by missive. "

Elijah in a low tone asked "So, I will see you at the wedding, then? Perchance you will recognize what you want to do by then. In the meanwhile, I bid you well." He nodded his head to Klaus and left him to drench everything in.


	2. The Love Of a Daughter

**Chapter 2**

 **The Love Of a Daughter**

Lady Caroline was preparing herself for the first ball of the season. Nervous, she asked her handmaid, if there was any gossip going about. She always found most of the juicy gossip from her."Easily, my lady, I do in fact know that The Duke of Kent recently got engaged to Miss Katherine Petrova a daughter of a Baron. They sent an invitation to your father, it will be in the coming weeks."

Caroline was not overly overjoyed by that tidbit of news it meant it was another name to strike off her list of available bachelors. "For the love of god, the season hasn't even begun yet and there have been three wedding announcements already to rather dashing high-born gentlemen. What on earth will I be entrusted with?"

Bertha her handmaid shrugged, "I don't know my lady, but you better get a move on or else you will be discovering another proclamation. I know it's not my place, my lady, but be careful of Lord Kol Mikaelson from what I hear he can't restrain his hands to himself. Rather touchy that one you cannot afford being compromised to such a man. You will have no option but to marry him only because of the scandal. He is expecting to engage a lady who has quite a large dowry and keep a mistress, my lady will be so distressed. Perhaps find someone that you can fall in love with." Bertha was a romantic, reading too many of those happily ever after novellas.

Caroline smiled at the idea, but she knew better. "That would be the optimal plan to be adored, cherished and loved by my future husband." Although Caroline was a realist and understood that if she cannot discover that before the season is out she will have to decide. But god she did not want to.

Her father has taken ill and her uncle who would read over the deed of conveyance was a covetous man, who likely would give up her mother and Caroline at the instant her father passed. She cannot have that chance. In this company, she needed a gentleman to protect her, alas.

Bertha finished pinning Caroline's hair, then picking up the necklace from the jewelry box and continued to buckle it close to her throat. She looked regal in her blue satin frock. She took out her gloves to put them on.

Caroline stood up, she turned and said to Bertha, "thank you, you always know how to style my hair beautifully."

Bertha nodded and exited the room.

Caroline went down to the entrance hall to discover her mother waiting for her.

"You look stunning my dear. Now, Caroline, there's a matter I need to discuss with you before even attending the ball. When we are there I want you to at least give all the men a chance. Simply remember to keep empty places on your dance card just in case there is somebody you really want to dance with and do not tire yourself. I desire you to find somebody who will love you and care for you. Your father and I do not have that kind of relationship. Although, there is respect for us it can be very lonely at times. Please do be open to the possibility and not look too much at the rankings, but the man who stands before you. I desire you to be happy not feel like you have obligations to us because of the situation we are in. You are my only child and I don't know if I can hold out with myself knowing that you are not entirely happy. And then, in turn, I will not take on just anyone to wed you based off rubric, but through the vigor, one has just been around you. Do you understand?"

Caroline was in shock by what her mother was saying. She didn't anticipate the forthcoming information about her mother's own relationship with her male parent. The issue never really talked about though it was obtrusive. She knew if her mother was saying this to her it was because it truly was significant to her.

"Mother, I understand what you are saying. Please, you must recognize that if anything the reason I would go for any proposal, it is because of love surely. Perhaps not love for him, but the love of a daughter concerned about her mother and what would happen to them when the indefinite passing will come. I don't want us to struggle, I want to flourish and if that is what needs to be done then I can live with that. If it is a respected relationship like yours and fathers, then it won't be as bad after all. There are far worst scenarios out there and trust me when I say it will not happen to me. I have been paying attention all these years and know who to stay clear of. Please, mama trust my decision, it will, in the end, be for the best." Caroline taking her mother's hand in hers and kept on, "for the both of us. Please do not worry about me and if I need council you will be the first person I will approach since it strikes both of us."Giving her mother a kiss along the cheek and smiled. "Now don't we have a ball to attend?" Caroline continued to walk with her mother to the coach waiting for them.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 3**

 **The Hunt Begins**

"Klaus, what on earth are you doing here dressed like that?" Rebecca said to her older brother pointing at his garb. "If you are here to see me to the ball I don't require you to. I will be perfectly fine with Kol, therefore, no need for you to chaperone. Isn't there somebody else you can put out with tonight. Maybe one of your mistresses if you want to even call them that." Rebecca stepped closer, throwing off her finger in front of his face, "you will not intimidate any gentlemen who request a dance, do you hear me? You have done that enough for most of my life regardless if you believe it was for the best of intentions. I want for once to have a normal evening, especially this night since it is a milestone moment for myself. I don't need you to be mucking it up for me." Rebecca was furious.

"Dear sister it has been so long since I've visited you. How adorable you look in that evening gown, a bit too revealing perhaps. Trust when I say it was not my idea, although by looking at you now I am very much happy to bind. I cannot believe Elijah is letting you go out like that. Although with his pending marriage to the person I shall not name proves he has run insane. Where's the rest of your dress, Rebecca? How do you expect to be considered seriously and honored when you strut around in that?" Klaus rebuffed then sighed. "Fine, I will not interfere but if one gentleman steps out of line I cannot guarantee that I will not exchange words with the reprobate. Let's go, dear sister, we will be late for your welcoming into women hood." Klaus offered her his arm and reluctantly with a curl of her eyes took his limb.

"Fine I will accommodate you, but please don't make a fool of me, I cannot yield it," Rebecca said to her elder brother.

Kol, who already sat in the coach groaned "finally, do you know how long I have been waiting inside this bloody thing, Rebecca." Then Kol stopped talking, glancing at his brother, then with quick words he asked while both took their seats and closed the door "what are you doing here Niklaus, I would presume this is not the character of party you like to attend?"

The coach shook while it set about giving way to their destination.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's remark "apparently making sure the two of you stay out of trouble obviously. Of course, I was the best option since you know I am not one to be trifled with considering that I do possess a membership I can easily lift. Do you see what I am saying Kol, or will I have to spell it out for you?"

Kol shut his mouth at his brother's not so empty threats knowing he meant every word, then nodded."That's rich coming from you. The person who couldn't care less about this life. Since we are using my membership as blackmail I will be on my utmost best behavior." Kol replied with a sneer not very happy that the evening has turned into a normal one.

"I knew Elijah wouldn't trust the care of Rebecca in my hands. Let alone my actions that he had to drag you into this when I know full well that this life does not interest you. What did he offer you in return for your babysitting service? I hope it was well worth it?" Kol exclaimed.

"Call it what you may, I am simply doing this as a service to him for the sole purpose to make your evening an uneventful one. I take payment only for the enjoyment of your misery of just by my being there looking on. Always watching Kol and you both should not forget that." Klaus said with a mischievous grin.

"How could we ever, just from that devilish grin on your face we know you stand for it. You would likely send me away to the continent for goodness sake, just to demonstrate that point." Rebecca said under her breath.

Klaus was pleased with himself. He ordered everything he wanted to accomplish in minutes. Today he will have time to approach the ungentlemanly men who attend his establishment inquiring about debts that are owed and to hear of who currently is extending into the poor house from their bad investments. What safer means to extort his money, but in the one place not expected. This wasn't such a bad idea after all. When the coach stopped Klaus got out and extended his hand to help his sister out.

"Thank you, you know Klaus you're not that bad of a gentleman at times. I do know you mean well, but why must you do it in the most overbearing ways." It really wasn't a question, but a remark Rebecca made while she took his arm to be escorted to the front entrance way to the house hosting the party.

The house belonged to the Duke and Duchess of Wellington the grand house held an Elizabethan quality to it making it quite pleasing to the eye. They were known for their balls, especially since they always host the first ball of the season for all the debutantes. While entering the foyer they gave their name to be declared to the guests whom already arrived.

"Presenting Lord Kol Mikaelson and his sister, Lady Rebecca Mikaelson accompanied by their chaperon half-brother Niklaus Mikaelson."

People stopped to look at the trio descend the stairs eyes not on his sister or brother but him. The infidelity that changed his life was well recognized among their peers and to think of one-point people would drop their daughters at him for prospect of marriage, today being the utter inverse. Anyone who associated with him if not for business endeavors were not interested anymore since he no longer had a title.

Although, there still were many women who longed for a night with him to experience the devil himself. He on the other hand had no interest at all taking refuge in the dirty pleasures with them. He preferred women who made something of themselves he had more respect for them.

Once they made it to the floor the people turned back to continue their conversations, perhaps gossiping about why he came. Perfect he thought it's going to be one of those evenings. The whispers of secrets and small nods of acknowledgement but with truly no meaning. He ran into an old childhood friend the only one that had anything to do with this life.

The Viscount Malpas Marcel Girard was a charismatic man with the hunger to climb the social rank of society. "Well, well, well, look who is gracing us with his presence. How long has it been?" The Viscount remarked.

"Nearly seven years since I've attended anything like this, but I figured I wanted to check in with you to see if your baby face grew in yet." Klaus smiled and shook his hand.

"It's this baby face that has all the women swoon." The Viscount said to him accepting his hand.

"No, my friend I believe it's charm, you beam with it. To be blunt, it quite galling to be basking in so much of it, does it ever get exhausting?" Klaus waited for the Viscounts answer.

"Considerably, no, not really I just enjoy all the attention I receive from all the ladies. So that makes it well worth it. How about you; still brooding? I assume enjoying the darkness like the devil you are. Being that you are the master of wickedness itself."

Klaus smirked as if delighted with himself. "Oh, I am very glad, but I do not brood. That's where my friend you are ill-informed. Considering it was I who passed on my knowledge of how to captivate, to begin with." Klaus glanced around looking for Rebecca.

"Awaiting for your sis? She's by the refreshment table talking to the brother of the Duke of Sapphire adding his name in for a dance." The Viscount remarked eyeing Klaus's sister.

"No, Marcel. I understand you have an interest in her, but she is off limits." Klaus said seriously to him showing he meant it.

The viscount taken aback by the comment replied. "What makes you think she is yours to own Niklaus? She's now a grown woman. Wouldn't you want to keep her happy? Surely as her brother you wish her that."

"Yes, I do but not with you. She calls for someone innocent where she is the one in control, not the other way around." Klaus explained to him.

"I would hate to find out what you would do the moment you decide it's worth settling down with a woman. I am to assume by your comment Niklaus she must be mute."

Klaus laughed at the comment "and that my friend is my lawful wife. The silence of not bearing one. If it ever were to occur then she must be someone undeniably rare. She must possess something in which others do not compare. Then the consideration will be at that place, only alas, such a woman does not survive and consequently I am liberal to act as I please." Klaus pats his friend on the vertebral column.

Niklaus knew that wasn't the true statement. He did fancy someone he saw years ago. A young girl who came to his club looking for her lady's father. She refused to leave unless he was found and transported home. She was solid, sassy and full of light to be honest he enjoyed her.

Then the footman at the height of the stairs announced the next guest's arrival. "Announcing the Duchess of Hastings and her daughter Lady Caroline."

When the Lady came forward to accompany her mother down the stairs all the men in the room glanced at her. She was refined and the blue dress she wore accentuated all her curves in just the right places not giving away too much, but enough for him wanting to imagine very naughty ideas.

That was the face that haunted him years ago and he was floored by this creature. Her sapphire eyes scanned the room upon descending as if she was looking for someone in specific. When she found who she was looking for, she smiled, and Klaus thought about how he wanted it to be directed towards him.


	4. The Grand Entrance

**Chapter 4**

 **The Grand Entrance**

As Caroline made her descent down the stairs, she glanced around the room for her best friends Bonnie and Elena. When she recognized them, they were smiling at her and she smiled back at them. She was so nervous at first afraid she would fall down the stairs and if it did happen it would be really embarrassing.

Caroline made her way to her friends taking Bonnie's hands in hers and gave a little squeeze while commenting on what a lovely evening it will be. Not more than 5 minutes passed, and the Duke of Sapphire came up to them and put a request to dance with Lady Elena. Then a moment later they were besieged by a crowd of men.

Passing on their names for the upcoming dances. Caroline had already 10 spaces out of 20 filled with her dance card and she hadn't been there more than 15 minutes. The Duke of Ashgrove, Tyler Lockwood, was the first dance of the eve. He seemed respectable she was having a good time conversing with him.

"Lady Caroline I believe the first dance is starting, shall we make our way to the dance floor?" The Duke held out his arm to escort her.

While they took their places, she was looking for where her mother was and took note of a gentleman and his friend eyeing her.

The gentleman, Viscount Malpas, nodded his head in recognition. He was a notorious charmer and because of it, Caroline knew that she would have to be on her toes around him as to not be drawn in by it. She nodded her head back to him and looked at his friend. He was gazing right through her, the look as though he knew all her mysteries. She felt oddly uncomfortable with the look. Then, she shifted her glance at him to the Viscount and he was grinning from ear to ear. The music started and bent her attention back to the Duke of Ashgrove and began dancing with him.

When it was time for Caroline to change sides with the Duke she realized that the mystery man came closer to the dance floor to get a nearer look at her. He seemed as if he were a beast ready to pounce on his quarry. It was becoming difficult to concentrate on the dance since her heart was beating so fast she thought she would faint. The fluttering sensations mixed with a gripping feeling around her heart. She noticed that the Viscount put a hand on the stranger's shoulder and it broke the trance he was in.

He looked at the Viscount and said a few words and turned around to walk away.

Although Caroline did take note he walked at a quick pace away, he hesitated for a moment to look back at her.

Who was this man she remembered? She hasn't seen him in all the years that her parents held events at their home. She recognized everyone but him it is peculiar she never saw him before this evening. When the dance ended the Duke of Ashgrove escorted her back to her mother, thanked her for the dance and left her side. Damn, she thought he would at least stay a little bit to converse. She assumed it was because he took notice of the man who gave her heart palpitations. That would merit the reason to leave.

Caroline was so deep in the thought that she missed what her mother was saying to her. "Caroline, are you listening to me?"

She looked to her mother blank-faced then replied, "Sorry mother I did not hear what you said. I was lost in thought."

Caroline's mother responded "I thought as much. Tell me, how did you enjoy the dance?"

Caroline looked at the place where the mystery man once stood and replied: "A little overwhelmed actually."

Her mother nodded in understanding. "I was in your shoes at one time as well. Oh, Viscount Malpas inquired about you. He would like you to leave a spot available for a dance later. I said I will inform you."

Caroline looked at her mother "was he with someone, a gentleman actually?"

Her mother's eyes gave a shocked look. "Yes, but he is no gentleman and my dear heed my words, not a man you would want to associate with. Do you understand?"

Caroline was dumbfounded at her mother's words. "Why? Who is he anyway? Why would a cad attend such an evening in such sophisticated attire if he were not a gentleman?"

The Duchess looked at her daughter with a grave expression. "Caroline, he is the illegitimate son of the former Duke of Kent's wife. She had an affair the result being him. He grew up at first within society, but then when the news was out from the scandal and since he held no title decided to open a sin pot of a club. Lord Mikealson renounced him publicly. We haven't seen him at any of societies, social events since. Please, Caroline, it would be best to focus on an eligible gentleman not a ruffian like him."

Caroline was about to comment when she heard a young man speak to her.

"Then, do you accept a space available for the next dance Lady Caroline?"


	5. A Visit To The Past

**A Visit To The Past**

 **2 Years Ago**

Niklaus was sitting at his desk analyzing his accounting ledger. Balancing and cross-checking his profits for the month. Klaus's establishment has only been open for three years since he received the money given to him and his business was truly flourishing. In a short span, he has managed to already have over one hundred patrons who pay membership fees. That's not including all the profits of men gambling against the house who lose considerable sums of money.

Niklaus was getting along very comfortably for a young man at the age of twenty-four. He was wealthier than almost most of the patrons by now. He has had most of them come to him for financial backing and business endeavors. He may not be part of society anymore and the respect concerning peerage no longer there, but there is no blue blood that will say he was not business savvy. For the money he had alone was remarkable.

Most of the young men his age were given a ready made income where Klaus built it from naught. His siblings had their concerns that perhaps it would not work encouraged him to be involved with other things instead. Niklaus with the aid of his friends learned at a young age how to cope.

One of those friends was in charge of the floor. The young man was expressing joy at the current predicament of what was going on within. "I say Niklaus when one thinks they have seen it all clearly god takes it as a bet to prove us wrong. Come over to the balcony and look at this I have never been so entertained in all my years." Lucian said to Niklaus while waving his hand to come.

Niklaus curious at what Lucian said got up to stand next to him looking at where he was pointing. As he was scanning who was sitting at the table he saw a small blond haired female figure her sapphire eyes contrasting the black lace mask she wore and the chips she won before her. Niklaus looked at Lucien and responded, "how on earth did she get in, to begin with?"

Lucian smiled and looked back at the scene "She slipped in through the kitchen to obtain his grace the Duke of Hastings. When she made it to the table and realized what the Duke was up to she was furious. Telling him that he shouldn't be indulging in spirits getting drunk and gambling money in his current position. He stated to her that he didn't even know who she was and how dare she address him in such a way. She went to sit at the table with him and the other gentlemen and wagered a bet. Betting the Duke if she won, he would have to go with her and if she lost leave him alone. The men were all in shock that this girl was doing such. She then pulled out her own change purse and put it on the table, refusing to take no for an answer. She must be at least sixteen years old and she has got more courage than most of the grown men I recognize."

Niklaus was looking at her while she won another hand. While still watching her said, "She's good that's for certain. Why on earth would they agree?"

Thomas, a young lad, answered, "The Duke and the others at the table agreed to the terms, believing that this young girl will lose. The best constituent is that she is cleaning them out. Out of 6 men the Duke of Hastings, Duke of Saphire and the Duke of Wemberly are the only ones entrusted with their money but dwindling. Her stack is so high she can't look over her chips and must stand up to act. It's really quite remarkable."

Niklaus responded, "Yes it is truly. Did you learn as to who she is? She looks well groomed she cannot be some popper from the streets. Although her dress says otherwise her hair says a different story."

Thomas looked back at Niklaus with a small grin, "in fact I do, she claims that she is the Duke of Hastings daughter's maid. His daughter requested that someone should come to get him and her mother refused to allow that to happen. I assume she decided to send her maid instead with the funds to come procure him."

Lucian spoke up, "I already have a coach waiting for them when she wins to make sure that truly is the story. We don't want anything to happen to one of our intoxicated patrons its bad for business."

Niklaus nodded his head in agreement. "Well I guess I should get down there now shouldn't I. It's not everyday that we see this happen." Niklaus took the stairs down the main floor to take a better look.


	6. The Play

**The Play**

 **2 years ago**

The dealer dealt out the next hand and when he flipped the 4 of hearts as the trump Caroline couldn't be happier. She looked down at her hand; she had an Ace of diamonds, Ace of spades and all the rest were all high hearts.

She was going to win this one for certain. She doubled her bet.

Her opponent put down a King of spades Caroline put down her Ace and automatically she knew she took the game.

The men at this table were not happy that she was making them loose and the feeling was amazing. Caroline knew that the only heart the other players had was a 7.

She however had all the rest and decided to go all in. There was a crowd of men circling the table by now enjoying this little show of cat and mouse but Caroline was tired and just wanted it to end.

The other players were in shock, they had high cards so they too went all in as well.

"Alright gentlemen it's time for you to see how a real game is won. Ready?" Caroline looked at each of them to make sure they saw what came up next. Caroline put down none other than the 8 of hearts just for good measure to have it out of the way.

The other gentleman got red in the face mad and threw his 7 of hearts on the table her father, of course, didn't have any and put down the lowest card of a different suit he could.

Caroline looked at him and said "that's not going to help you at all I can guarantee it."

He looked at her with a smile and stated "why don't you stick to your cards then."

After each turn of winning with a heart Caroline decided to put down the one card that was the Ace of diamonds.

The crowd by now gasped at the fact that Caroline decided to end the game with a non trump card. There was an applause from some others claimed cheating but in the end she won and didn't care.

"Well gentlemen thank you again for your money it will be well spent I can guarantee it. Your grace I believe its time to leave that was our bet now wasn't it?"

The Duke looked at the girl and then back to the others at the table. He got up and nodded his head at the gentleman and headed to the exit.

Caroline following close behind. As they made their way to the street the clubs coachman was waiting in front of the door.

"Compliments of the club we have a coach available to bring you home." The young man said.

"Alright then lets get a move on. You did well this evening my dear. Good thing no one recognized you. Take the mask off when you get in the coach and lets go home." The old man said to her.

She smiled at him. " Thank you I had a great time papa. Although it's still morally wrong to play teams; if the others or anyone were to find out or the owner took notice he would ban you. "

Caroline got in the coach and started unfastening the ribbon keeping her mask in place. That's when a gentleman came rushing out of the club and he took a glimpse of her face. Right before the coach started moving. How odd she thought.


	7. The Ruse

**The Ruse**

 **Present time**

Caroline looked at her mother's shocked expression and realized that the said ruffian was standing next to the Viscount. She turned around to face them.

"Actually, I do Viscount Malpas." She responded to the gentleman inquiring.

"Fantastic, it will be starting soon. Would you mind Duchess if I take your lovely daughter away for a few moments?" Caroline's mother looked at the Viscount than her daughter and said, "of course Viscount Malpas it would be an honor for you to dance with my only daughter."

After taking the Viscounts' arm Caroline analyzed what her mother meant. In her mother's sub context that was you better not try anything statement because I'm the only one she has and therefore the essence of her attention.

"Your mother is very protective. I like that, it shows that she cares and isn't like the rest of the mothers here throwing their daughters names in." The Viscount smiled at her his charm absolutely beaming.

"Yes, mother like daughter I suppose. May I be bold and ask why you wish to dance with me? You never actually demonstrated any interest all these years." Caroline said, seeing straight into his deep mahogany eyes.

His expression changed from charmed to shock. He then composed himself and took a deep sigh. "Aren't you ever so cunning. While that is a bold question it is a reasonable one to ask. The reason Lady Caroline I asked to spend some time with you is because I can tell you are not like most of the ladies here. I think there is perhaps one lady who delivers the same boldness as yourself and apparently, she is off bounds. I like women who speak their minds and is not afraid to speak about more than merely the weather to be in fact. I understand that I am quite the charmer, but there is more to me than meets the eye. I simply hope you give me the chance to show you. I was trying to not be so charming, but it just comes out."

Caroline looked at him in disbelief and responded, "So you're saying this has nothing to do with your friend who eyed me the entire time I was dancing? I thought you were getting information about me, so you can scamper away and tell him what you learned."

Marcel grinned an even bigger smile and if it were even possible you can see his eyes smiling amused too.

 _How does he do that_ , she thought?

"Well, my lady I am intrigued by you, but you see my friend has a beautiful sister, whom I would love nothing more than to ask for her hand except he refuses to let me near her. And then alas, here I want to relish some time with you. If I do give him any information, it will be only to say what a wonderful dance partner, you are and how you captivated my body and soul," said the viscount.

Caroline knew what this was, and she wasn't having any of it. "Then, you're telling me essentially in your glittered-up words that you want him to think you've traveled along from her; Even though you haven't, to get him thinking perhaps it was not a smart choice to exercise that. And so, in turn, he will come and tell you it was a mistake and consider his sister once more. Do I stand corrected?" Caroline stood there, her hands on her hips waiting for an answer annoyed beyond belief.

"Yes and no. His sister, Rebekah, and I have been in love for years and in secret have been courting for quite some time. We couldn't announce it you understand. She is only genuinely available to court as of today and her brother basically told me that I am not what she needed. I am bad, but after I watched the way he looked at you I thought perhaps in his jealousy he would leave me to court his sister just to bring me away from you. That was despicable of me and I am sorry." Marcel for once since seeing him all these years looked as if his apology was genuine. He really looked hurt and as if his heart split in two. The spell was broken, and the disappointment shined right through.

Caroline felt really sorry for him. The fact that he felt he had to do this to be with the one he loves. "You say she loves you too, but looking at her you would think otherwise. Unless this is all just a ruse until her brother agrees. How about we strike a deal? I say you can court me then perhaps that would spark some interest for me for possible suitors. My dance card is already half filled but since the people here know that you never once did court anyone in public, perhaps that would be a good sign for them to get in on the activity. Toss their hats into court me as well. In turn, you can spark more of the curiosity he has in me and maybe more willing to throw you out of the way by saying you can be with his sister. Although you do realize I cannot have anything with him and you need to assure me that you will dissuade him when the time comes. If I do get an offer of marriage that suits me then the deal is off. Consider it penance for the manipulation you tread on me. Thus, do we have an agreement?"

Marcel smiled and bent "that suits me just fine my dear. I will have to inform Rebekah so that she doesn't think I am moving on, but I think we can make this work. Come now the dance is about to start and we have an audience to convince." Marcel held out his arm leading her to take her place.

"Before anything how do you do it?" Caroline asked.

"Do what, my dear?" Marcel laughed at Caroline's face and hand gestures.

"Smile with your eyes as if infatuated. I trust it may serve our cause." Caroline said.

"It's simple really, all you have to do is look at the person in the eyes and smile and think that they are the only person in the world." Marcel did the magical smile to show her once again. Then he turned to take his spot on the dance floor.

Once he turned to face her, she gave him the smile he just showed her back but because she was a bit embarrassed her cheeks flushed and she looked down to the floor.

The music began again, and every onlooker was taking notice of the intensity happening between them. It was all fake, but they didn't know that, and Rebekah did take notice as well and you can see the hurt in her eyes.

When Caroline noticed the same tone of blue eyes standing next to her it was different, it was intrigue mixed with something else. Caroline thought it best to smile with her eyes at Marcel once more for good measure and in turn, he did the same. He too knew they were being watched.

When Caroline and Marcel came to the part in the dance where they switched sides he saw a Niklaus's face and was surprised by his expression. He knew that look well. It was the look of loathing and contempt. When he caught Rebekah's eyes, she looked hurt and on the brink of crying and he knew he needed to speak with her as soon as possible.

When the dance ended Marcel escorted Caroline to greet Niklaus and Rebekah. "This is Lady Rebekah and Niklaus Mikaelson her brother. Let me properly introduce to you Lady Caroline Forbes, daughter of the Duke of Hastings."

Caroline smiled a half smile at them both then gave Marcel his signature smile back. She's becoming rather proficient at it Marcel thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you both Marcel has been quite the gentleman, I can imagine he surrounds himself with like-minded people, so I am happy to make the acquaintanceship. Marcel, I am quite parched from all the dancing would you mind getting something to drink. Rebekah would you like anything?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

Rebekah said with venom, "Actually, I am going to go get some refreshments and find my other brother, but thank you, Marcel, you are too kind for asking." Then she rushed off as quick as possible.

Marcel looked at Rebekah leave, and Caroline knew it was his cue to go explain everything. Caroline had to pass it off as if she didn't know though. Then, she smiled as he bowed to go to the refreshments and talk to the girl he truly desired. Leaving Caroline with Niklaus the ruffian.


	8. Horns of Dilemma

Chapter 8

Horns of Dilemma

This was the part where she didn't want to show any interest in him whatsoever other than cordial conversation. "Mr. Mikealson how are you enjoying your evening so far?" Caroline decided to begin with the general questions.

"Fine, I suppose, I haven't been to one of these balls in ages. Nothing has really changed other than the new debuts and of course the clothing, but alas the evening is equally anticipated. How are you enjoying yourself, my lady?" Niklaus looked at Caroline with penetrating eyes as if he was attempting to discover some untold secret.

"I am enjoying myself. Marcel has been an acceptable gentleman and quite the charmer in fact. I do hope he calls on me tomorrow." Caroline said while looking in the direction the viscount took.

"My Lady if the Viscount would like to court you he will call on you. There will be no need for me to pressure him since I can distinctly understand that he is interested." Niklaus responded with a grin."Marcel mentioned you are the Duke of Hastings's daughter although I did not know that he was married and had a child. Is your father, the late Ansel Hastings by chance?" Niklaus questioned Caroline with interest even though he already knew the result.

"Actually, he is not. The Queen gave my father the title shortly after the late Duke's passing. Why? Did you know the late Duke?"

"I have heard of him. I believe he is the reason I have everything today." Klaus responded.

Caroline smiled "and what is that exactly?" She said before thinking.

Klaus grinned, "well I'm known to own a very popular gentleman's club. I believe you've been there before."

Caroline was speechless, she had no words. Klaus approached her and whispered "when you were cheating in my sin pot, as your mother so eloquently put it." Klaus arched his right brow while winking with the left. "You remember with the old man. I believe your father and yourself had a very good night didn't you?"

Caroline regained herself and said "I believe you are mistaken. Why on earth would I subject myself to even stand in front of said, and I quote, sin pot?"

Klaus grinned " Your curiosity will get the best of you. I will say that you are remarkable at playing cards. You must come and play a hand with Marcel and I. I'm sure that I will enjoy seeing Marcel lose at the only game he really knows."

Caroline smiled she was liking the little game they were playing. Intellectually appealing and good looking. But not necessarily someone I can bring in front of mama. "I don't believe I will. Although if Marcel would like to come for tea and play cards I will be happy to oblige. As you can see if I am to be found out by anyone entering your club it will have an effect on my marriage opportunity and therefore I respectfully decline."

Klaus's grin was no longer present and the negotiator came out. "Well I will say that you do not have any troubles knowing what you want. I like that; Although sometimes what you want isn't always what's needed."

" You don't strike me as a man who doesn't get what he wants. Therefore, it seems fitting to let this be the first." Caroline said with a smile and went on; "now if you will excuse me my mother is expecting me. Please extend my apologies to the viscount."

With that Caroline turned on her heal to leave Klaus in disbelief. The feelings emerging for the love of the chase and he knew all too well that couldn't be an option. As he walked around the room he saw Kol talking with the Duke of Ashgrove. As he meandered over to them he overheard the last bit of their conversation.

"I've taken quite a liking to the lady she is quite easy on the eyes." The Duke of Ashgrove said.

"Yes she is and it does help that her dowry is large." Klaus overheard his brother's reply.

"Fantastic so that means you will be able to settle our debt then. So who is the lucky lady who will pay it off for you?" Klaus asked the Duke with a serious tone.

The Duke of Ashgrove simply turned his head and nodded in the direction of the lady. As Klaus saw who and his stomach began to twist. It was none other than the lady who turned him down.

"She looks like a tasty little thing," Kol said aloud.

"Say another word and I will tear out your liver." Klaus shot back at Kol.

"What is the problem now?" Kol questioned Klaus.

"Lady Forbes is of age and she is looking for a husband. Is that not the purpose for these balls each season?" The Duke stepped in.

" I cannot refute, that is the intention," Klaus said while looking at Caroline.

"Well, therefore, I am willing to see what jewels she has to offer. Please excuse me while I try to procure the money needed to pay off the debt you so casually brought into the conversation." The Duke said with malice and stomped off in Caroline's direction leaving them behind.

"So Niklaus it seems your not doing a good job at chaperoning our sister. That was Elijah's intention for you this evening. So dear brother where is our lovely sister?" Kol said and asked with a sarcastic smile.

Klaus looked at the refreshment table then to the rest of the room and still could not find her.

"One will hope she didn't run off with the viscount." Kol added.

As he said that Rebekah was headed towards them and she was not happy. "I am done for the evening I wish to go home," Rebekah said when she got to them.

"I gather your evening did not go quite as planned," Kol stated as he took a sip of his drink.

Rebekah unamused turned to Klaus. "I am going to call the carriage I will meet you in the entrance." She then turned to Kol, "Instead of intruding in my personal life why don't you re-evaluate yours." She pranced towards the entrance and Kol followed her.

Klaus took another moment to look around the room for the person who twisted his heart in knots. When he found her she was still in conversation with the Duke of Ashgrove. Caroline was beaming and the Duke of Ashgrove was not the only gentleman to be conversing with her. Viscount Malpas was involved in said conversation as well.

Klaus took a few more moments to look at Caroline. As Klaus memorized her features all he could think about is that her face will be his new tormentor at night. Haunted by the one thing he never thought possible.

As Rebekah said perhaps Klaus is the one in need to do some re-evaluating and it was not a thought he wanted to entertain lightly. Klaus took his fill and began to make his exit.


End file.
